


My kitten

by XiaoHua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Why do I do this to myself, my cute gay babies, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoHua/pseuds/XiaoHua
Summary: Phichit just misses his little kitten so he couldn't help but stop by the empty skate rink.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [powerandpathos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerandpathos/gifts).



> Hello! XiaoHua here! This is my first ever fanfic on AO3 (ahahha of course it had to be YOI). I'm so addicted to this anime that it literally forced itself on me to write this and I had to get this out of my head. Anyways, this is a super rare pair ship and I desperately needed someone to write something so instead of waiting, I had to satisfy my own hunger. I'm always a sucker for shipping the angry one with the infinitely happy one for some odd reason. I hope you enjoy reading this!  
> Do leave some comments and critiques :D  
> Also, gifting this work to Beth (powerandpathos/thefearofthetruth) since she had inspired me in so many ways to write and to continue improving myself in the writing world! Please do check out her stories :)

“Yurio!”  
A short annoyed grunt emitted from soft delicate lips as Yuri Plisetsky halted himself in the middle of his routine. This stranger better had hell of a good reason to call out Yuri with that ridiculous nickname and caused him a perfect triple toe-loop. The Grand Prix was only in a few days and Yuri needed to squeeze in all the practice he could.  
With another annoyed grunt, Yuri turned himself around and skated closer to the barriers to pinpoint the source of the voice. His sharp foam green eyes pierced the surroundings to scan for the nuisance that utterly ruined his practice. He had made sure to be discrete about selecting a weekday and in the early morning so that no one would disturb his peace during the practice but someone had obviously been stalking him with close proximity to be able find him right now.  
Yuri had placed half his bet that the source of voice was from Viktor who would somehow always magically know where and when he was practicing, or perhaps it was some random crazed fan who had been trailing him recently. People were getting scarier these days.  
As he got closer to the barriers, he was able to make out the shape of a young man, probably in his early twenties. He still couldn’t quite make out his features but the bright and dazzling smile that etched the face of the man allowed Yuri to immediately identify him.  
The scowl from Yuri’s face was immediately replaced with a soft smile, a rare sight that was savored only for those who were special for him.  
“Ah, Yurio, if you scowl so often you’ll get wrinkles before you turn 20!” the man said in a teasing voice.  
Yuri rolled his eyes in response and leaned himself on the barriers, hands relaxingly gripped and legs slightly apart, “What are you doing here Phichit? And I told you to stop calling me Yurio.”  
Phichit Chulanont, the joy and pride of Thailand, flashed him another bright smile as he walked closer to the barrier to stand face-to-face with Yuri. With a towel in hand, he slowly brought his hand up to wipe the post-workout sweat from Yuri’s face.  
“I miss you,” Phichit answered simply, his hand lingered for a moment on Yuri’s pale skin, “and I like calling you Yurio, it’s cute.”  
Yuri tried to hide the blush that was blooming across his pale face with the towel that he took from Phichit’s hand but it didn’t help as the blush reached his ears and danced across his neck. He had always been a blusher and he knew that Phichit knew this too which was why he constantly said things to make Yuri blush like a shy young maiden which he was not (no, he was not in denial!).  
“You’re so sappy and hopeless,” Yuri said and threw the towel back to Phichit, purposely aiming for his face.  
Phichit caught the towel with ease and gave him a teasing smile, “I’m your boyfriend. It’s my duty to miss you, kitten.”  
After a year of dating and three years of officially knowing each other, Yuri Plisetsky still could not process the sweet words that Phichit (his boyfriend) easily spewed out. Phichit learnt about this in the first month that they began to date and he had been using it as a sort of ‘weapon’ to test the different shades of red that Yuri’s face could reach.  
“Shouldn’t you be practicing for the Grand Prix?” Yuri raised an eyebrow at Phichit.  
It was no secret that Phichit was amongst one of the top figure skaters in Asia, and possibly the world, he had constantly been rising and improving ever since his grand break through at the age of 20. Now, at the age of 23, Phichit was at his ‘golden’ years as a figure skater, he had reached his plateau of skills and capacity but it didn’t stop Yuri from telling (read: force) him to practice on a daily basis. He had easily scored himself a spot at the Grand Prix final for this year whilst Yuri would have to wait for the results of his upcoming competition.  
“I come visit my boyfriend because I miss him and I get told off by him?” Phichit feigned a hurt face, his puppy dog eyes working at their maximum capacity.  
Another thing that Phichit had learnt since they had started dating was Yuri’s weakness for those round and ‘innocent’ eyes. As tough and punk-ish as he may seem to be, Yuri was a sweet and innocent cinnamon roll that needed to be protected and it was Phichit who had vowed to protect his virtue (of course, Yuri had argued that it would be Phichit who was tainting his innocence).  
Yuri rolled his eyes once again to indicate his annoyance but it didn’t hide the fact that there was a small smile creeping up his face causing Phichit to give himself a mental high-five.  
“Then skate with me,” Yuri demanded.  
Phichit gave a small smile and a soft laugh before entering the ice rink.  
Of course he was prepared, Yuri thought to himself, Phichit would always have to comply with Yuri’s interest whenever he visited Yuri during practice hours and since Yuri’s interest mostly (only) evolved around ice skating, it had nearly always ended up with the two of them casually ice-skating and chatting, catching up on each other’s lives; sometimes if Yuri was feeling a bit playful, they would end up in a game of tag but today was not the day.  
Yuri slowly skated backwards, both of his hands gripping firmly gripping Phichit’s. Yuri was about to skate around the rink but Phichit held a firm grip on his hands, forcing him to stay on spot.  
Slowly, Yuri looked down to face Phichit. He was a good head taller than the older man now. Phichit’s dark brown eyes stared in to his own foam green ones with warmth and tenderness.  
“Can we, for once, just stay like this?” Phichit closed in on him, his arms wrapping itself around Yuri’s delicate frame. Yuri may be taller than Phichit but he was a lot frailer and smaller built, making it easy for the shorter man to encase him in a warm hug.  
“Just let me indulge a little,” a hand sneaked its way towards Yuri’s pony tail, pulling the hair band from its hold. Soft blonde hair tumbled down and framed his face.  
“You should let your hair down more often, I really like it,” Phichit said and emphasized his statement by running a free hand through Yuri’s hair, his warm breath tickling the Russian’s neck.  
The short hair that used to frame his face was now past his shoulder. Viktor had asked him before if he grew out his hair because of him but Yuri had shook his head and furiously denied that fact (but secretly, he was sort of inspired by Viktor’s androgynous look back in his early days). He allowed Phichit to indulge himself with in his soft locks, stroking, feeling, and was he….scratching Yuri’s head.  
Yuri let out a soft grunt and Phichit gave a small chuckle in response before continuing to scratch Yuri’s head. The taller man was about to remove Phichit’s hand from his head but…oh god, that felt good, yup, that’s the spot, Yuri thought to himself as he relaxed further and further in to the touch.  
“Hmm, you’re such a cat, Yurio,” Phichit chuckled and pulled him closer to get better access to scratch his head, their bodies were now flushed against each other.  
“Hmmmm,” was Yuri’s only reply as he lost himself in to the mesmerizing caress, he slowly began to nestle his head in to the crook of the other man’s neck, taking in the fresh scent of detergent mixed with summer heat.  
“You miss me, don’t you?” Phichit asked, his breath tickling Yuri’s ear.  
“Nghh,” Yuri was so lost within the touch that he could not conjure proper words to respond to such simple question.  
“Aww, kitten. You really like this don’t you?” Phichit suddenly stopped scratching his head which caused Yuri to groan a little at the loss of touch.  
But Phichit’s hand had sneaked itself from his head and down to his back, and slowly going lower.  
“My kitten’s so cute, especially when he wears something like this,” Phichit’s hand slowly came to a stop on Yuri’s well sculpted ass. After hours of trainings and countless arabesques that Yuri had done, the effort of his workout had reflected itself on his well-defined ass which was very exposed at the moment due to the black spandex training pants that he had chosen to wear.  
“Phichit, what are you doing?! We’re in a skating rink!” Yuri hissed and grabbed the hand that was placed on his ass.  
“You’re such a tease in these pants. I just can’t help myself,” to emphasize his point, Phichit gave the perfect mounds a soft squeeze that evoked a sharp squeal from Yuri.  
“S-stop.”  
Yuri’s breath hitched as Phitchit brought another hand to grab the other side of his ass. Another squeeze. It was getting too much for him, the closeness and the soft touches, Yuri could feel the heat rushing through his body as Phichit began nipping lightly at his collarbone.  
“At least not on the ice. Please,” Yuri mewed out softly as he mustered all the strength he could to push Phichit away to give himself a small breather.  
There was a twinkle in Phichit’s eyes as his lips curled in to a satisfied smirk.  
“Sure thing, kitten. The locker room was free when I came in this morning,” Phichit said as he gently led Yuri off the ice.  
“Oh wow, someone’s eager,” Yuri scoffed.  
“I just miss my kitten,” Phichit emphasized by once again squeezing Yuri’s ass, but a little harder this time eliciting a soft moan from the blond.  
Yuri gave a sharp glare at his boyfriend who smiled back in defense. As they made their way to the locker room, Yuri knew one thing for sure, he was not going to be practicing ice-skating for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! Don't forget to comment or leave some kudos!


End file.
